This invention generally relates to online user interaction. More particularly, this invention relates to enabling users to interact in a virtual social environment.
Typically, internet users interact with each other through electronic mail, chat applications, or discussion forums. The interaction may include exchange of information in text format, audio format, video format, or a combination of any one of the formats. The internet users may desire to convey a message or add a gesture along with the exchange of the information. For example, an internet user may desire to share a video clip of an event with the user's family members. The user may desire to watch the video clip simultaneously with the family members even though the user and the family members are in different geographical locations. Moreover, the user and the family members may want to add comments, convey messages to each other, or add gestures or comments along with the video being watched.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system to provide a virtual social environment for users to conduct social interactions virtually, where users are provided means to convey thoughts, ideas, or emotions, typical of a human interaction.